Our Deadly Sins
by AngelIvySalvatore
Summary: Despite living the life her parents mapped out for her she's never felt out of control of her own life. That all changes the moment she meets him. The man who's going to control her everything. (Dark themes, BDSM themes, OOC characters and AU universe.)
1. The City

**.**

 **Our Deadly Sins.**

 _-The City-_

* * *

Eyes shut tight, clenched jaw and an aching body were the first things I recognized waking up. The sound of deep rock music pounding throughout the walls of my location, I recognized the band as the Deftones. After blinking a few times I was able to pry open my drooping eyes. Darkness. The black blank darkness was all my usually deep brown orbs could register.

I willed my ears to extend my senses- voices…I hear various voices and laughter. The sound of glass smashing. The smell of leather and manly musk; the way it smelled when in a bar full of bikers.

I ran my aching limbs across what felt to be a bed, the sheets appeared to be silk by their texture. I could feel something cushioned underneath my aching skull which I presumed to be a pillow. My neck hurt deeply and I had the headache of all headaches but it didn't stop me from slowly sitting up and putting my legs on the side of the bed not quite touching the ground. From the distant bar and smoke smell I quickly registered that I wasn't still in my vanilla scented bedroom. I breathed slowly to catch my breath as I already felt drained from simply sitting up. My mind tried to remember what I'd last done yet my recent memories seemed foggy, hell they evaded me completely. Where the hell was I and how the hell had I gotten here?

I didn't get to dwell to long when what I assumed was the bedroom door, if this was even a bedroom, opened revealing a dark male silhouette and a stream of light. The stranger stood still. My breathing rapidly picked up as I could immediately tell that he was no boy I knew, I could feel my heart stammering almost painfully inside my chest, pounding constantly.

All I could hear was the pounding music, the voices, and the laughter. Yet in that moment all of it seemed to be tuned out as time stood still. All I could hear were my labored breaths and the loud thumps of my heart. First I heard the footsteps, and then I saw them. Coming towards my still form on the bed. I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear, far too scared to move.

Who was this man? Was he here to save me? Did he put me here? Where were my parents? Jesus Christ, had they kidnapped them to? Were they hurt? Were they dead? Did they even know I was gone? Would I escape? Why?

All these questions seemed to invade my mind at once but it seemed as if for once I was truly stuck. Left with so many simple questions yet I couldn't find any answers. All thoughts were erased from my mind as I realized the dark stranger had stopped walking and was once again stood motionless in front of me completely mute. The amount of light that streamed in from the crack left in the door left far too much to the imagination. All it did was trace the outlines of his body. It'd only served to show me that someone was in the room. The figure raised a hand to me and I prepared myself for the blinding pain of being struck in the face. That always happened in the movies. Yet this person seemed to do the opposite. He cupped my cheek stroking the flesh with the pad of his thumb.

"Who are you?" I whispered tears falling down my face as I was afraid I might be hurt for speaking.

I didn't quite know what to expect as I'd read books and seen movies where girls of all ages had been in this situation. Sometimes they ended up with Stockholm syndrome. Or they were being used for a ransom. Sometimes they were captured by rapists and child molesting perverts who wanted some young child to bare their children. I didn't know what to expect. But I deduced I was soon going to find out.

The person didn't seem to want me to feel any pain as they quickly hushed my weeping, "Shhh sweet girl, you're okay. Hush."

I quieted my bawling and bit my lip before asking my main question, "Are you gonna hurt me?"

"That depends, butterfly." The man stated his voice soft and husky. "Are you going to be a good girl?"

I nodded rapidly, "Please don't hurt me."

He chuckled a soft sinister chuckle, "As long as you follow house rules you'll be just fine, sweet girl. Ok?"

"Ok." I whimpered. "Where am I?"

"Shhh, you'll find out in due time. For now, let's get you cleaned up."

"Can I know your name?"

He laughed softly once more, "I'm Damon."

"I-I'm Elena." I stammered. His soft touches and sweet voice were calming my nerves but doing strange things to me.

"I know who you are, butterfly. And we're gonna have so much fun together."

"W-what does that m-m-mean?" I stuttered cursing myself for sounding so vulnerable.

"Shush. No more questions, butterfly. You need a shower and some clean clothes. Then we can talk, ok?"

"But I-"

"Now, baby." He sighed stroking my cheek softly. "You promised to be a good girl."

"I'm sorry." I sighed with a small pout.

"Mmm, it's ok." He smirked though I couldn't see it. "But don't let it happen too often alright, butterfly."

"Ok, Damon." I whispered with a small nod.

"Good girl, baby." He praised and I could sense rather than see him smiling. "You're such a good girl."

A strange sense of pride raced through me at the tone of his voice and the satisfaction that lace within it.

"Are you ready to shower, sweet girl?"

"Will you be…um, you know…" I stammered through my sentence. I inwardly rolled my eyes at my lack of ability to sound as if I had even a hint of self esteem.

"Do you wanna know if I'll be watching you? Or joining you?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered ashamed for even assuming that'd he'd be watching to make sure I didn't do anything stupid or that he would force me. For all I knew he could very well do those things but he hadn't given me any reason to believe so. I was slightly afraid now that'd he'd lash out at me for assuming such things. I tilted my head down in embarrassment.

"Chin up, pretty girl." He smiled. "And for right now I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"Thank you." I whispered. Right now? So he could eventually force himself on me? I didn't know what to think anymore.

"You're welcome, butterfly." He stroked my hair causing me to bite back a purr of contentment. "Now, baby girl, how about we get you to that shower?"

* * *

After thoroughly showering and scrubbing the dirt and grime from my flawless olive skin I put on the robe Damon had given me and walked outside just like he'd asked of me.

"Damon?" I asked peaking my head out of the bathroom doorway.

"Come on out, butterfly." He smiled at me.

He'd turned on the lights and laid out an outfit for me to wear. A lacy pair of black boy shorts and a push up bra with a front hook. A pair of jean shorts, a baggy but fitting grey sweater and neon blue sock with pink spots on it. Next to the bed was a cute pair of combat boots. It wasn't my type of thing to wear but it was decent and I wasn't going to start complaining.

I walked to the bed and grabbed the underwear and clothes prepared to go in the bathroom when Damon stopped me. I looked at him in confusion.

Seeing my gaze he smiled softly at me, "I'm leaving so you can change when I'm gone. Then my friend Caroline will help you with your hair, ok?"

"You're gonna leave me?" I whispered scared.

"You don't want me to leave?" He asked tilting his head.

"No." I muttered shaking my head.

"Ok, butterfly. I'll stay, you go change and when Caroline comes I'll stay with you. Sound good?"

"Thank you." I smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome, sweet girl." He smirked at me.

I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror over the pristine sink as I slowly got dressed. On the other wall was a floor length body mirror. I zipped up the boots on my ankles. I studied my appearance on the mirror. Wet brown hair, tights dark blue shorts, a grey sweater and the bad ass boots on my feet. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth biting it slightly before unlocking the door and walking back into the bare bedroom.

"C'mere, butterfly." Damon ushered me over to the bed.

"Hi." I smiled shyly sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hi." He smirked back before tucking a wet hair behind my ear. "We need to go over a few of those house rules I told you about, butterfly."

"Ok."

"One big rule is never lock any doors unless I give you permission."

I flushed with embarrassment knowing I'd just broken it already, my cheeks turned bright red, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, pretty girl. You didn't know, that's why I'm not mad." He spoke softly caressing my cheek sweetly. I nodded slowly grateful he wasn't mad at me.

"Rule number two, until I trust that you won't run, you aren't permitted to leave the house without me accompanying you."

"Yes, Sir." I agreed. I didn't know where this sudden subservient attitude was coming from. Sure, I'd always been polite but I'd never felt the incessant need to follow someone's every command like I did with him. He was making me feel things I'd never felt before.

"Mmm, good girl." He purred his lip quirking to the side. "You are such a good girl."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, butterfly." He smirked knowingly making me blush even harder. He was doing strange things to me.

"Number three; I don't want you losing any weight. Three meals a day, ok baby?"

"I can do that." I nodded.

"Good." He nodded looking pleased that I agreed without argument. "Last one for now, when I tell you to do something you do it. Understand?"

"Yes…" I frowned slightly before I checked myself and putting my smile back. "I understand."

"Mmm, excellent." He smirked. "Caroline should be here any minute."

I nodded before turning to him, "Damon? Why am I here?"

"Because, butterfly." He started with an almost angelic yet horrid smile. "You're meant to be mine."

"What?"

"You're my newest submissive."

My eyes bulged, his newest submissive? What the hell happened to the others? Would he do the same thing to me that he did to them? Why me?

"I can see all of the question floating through your eyes, baby." He smirked stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb softly. "Don't be scared, gorgeous. You'll understand everything soon. Promise."

I looked at him warily; he kidnapped me, gave me rules and wants me to be his submissive- no forcing me and I'm just supposed to wait and see what happens? Hope for the fucking best? I desperately wanted to cry, to scream, to shout on the rooftops to anyone who would listen. Why was this happening to me? I'd never done anything wrong! How was anything supposed to be ok? Everything was messed up and it was all because of the gorgeous blue eyed man.

* * *

Damon's warm masculine hand was locked in mine as he steered me down the long mysterious hallway. The haunting hypnotic voice of Matt Healy filled the room, my stomach clenched at the sound of cheering and what sounded like deep sobbing mixed with it. Damon rolled his eyes with a small sigh before stopping abruptly before turning to look at me cupping my face with his hands. "Before you go in this room I should warn you, the things you're about to see aren't…what you're used to."

"What does that mean?"

He looked down at me rubbing his nose against mine, "It means bad girls get punished around here and one's being punished right now. Punishments can get a little...graphic sometimes. I don't want you getting to frightened."

I immediately from, my heart beat increasing- what kind of place was I in? "Punished?"

"Come on, baby. Stay close."

The sight that we walked in on when we turned the corner would forever be ingrained in my mind. A girl with long golden brown hair was hunched over on her knees, her arms held up by handcuffs around her wrist, the cuffs attached to chains. Her back were littered with dark purple bruises her butt a deep shade of red, on its way to bruising similarly to her back. Her body shook with the deep sobbing and screaming she released as a man stood over her bringing down what looked like a cane on her battered body.

"Had enough, Vicki?" the man above her taunted. "Hurts don't it, baby girl?"

"Stop!" She screamed. "Please stop! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Ever!" She pleaded.

My eyes widened at the sight of her naked body and the fact that no one was helping her, he was beating her! Where was I, who were these people?!

"Sorry for what you little bitch?" He question yanking her head back by pulling her hair roughly.

She cried out in pain but quickly answered, most likely in fear of the caning continuing, "For running away! I promise I'll never try it again! I learned my lesson, I'm sorry Master."

He moaned seemingly pleased with her answer, "Alright, gorgeous. You're punishments over."

He'd beaten her black and blue for attempting the one thing I wanted most in the world, running away and escaping the hell hole that was this place. I desperately wanted to be back in my bed, writing in my diary, imagining this whole thing to be one imaginative dream. But it wasn't and I was going to be stuck here or die trying to escape.

Some laughed while some groaned in disappointment and the man releasing Vicki from his sadistic clutches. A mocha colored girl and a slightly lighter girl quickly ran to the brunettes' side unlocking the cuffs and balancing her between them.

"Bonnie, Aimeé, get her cleaned up would you?" He asked in a bored tone. His tone suggested it wasn't a question. They nodded muttering words of agreement as they limped with her weight on their shoulders.

I glanced up at Damon in part horror, part curiosity. "Damon?" I whispered.

He looked down at me quickly reading my expression before kissing my forehead gently, grabbing my hand- our fingers interlocking, and then guiding me to a man with sandy blonde hair standing next to a tan man with jet black hair.

"Enzo, Alaric," He started with a small smile. "This is Elena."

The man, Enzo, looked down at me with a small smirk etched to his face. I watched with wide confused eyes as he brought my hand to his lips placing a lengthy kiss to it. "Pleasure, Elena." Fuck! That accent was so sexy! The way he said my name…

"You too, Enzo." I smiled warmly. "And that makes you Alaric?" I said turning to the man.

"Please call me Ric." He smiled softly at me. "Nice to meet you, Elena." He said shaking my hand.

"Likewise." I nodded.

Damon grinned slightly, "Now that we've got introductions out of the way, where's Mason?"

"He's out." Enzo shrugged. "That's the only reason why Tyler's stupid ass had the balls to do what he just did."

"Liked him better when he was a submissive." Damon rolled his eyes. "Less of a fucking moron."

"Don't we all." Alaric chuckled. "Think Stefan would ever consider breaking him down again?"

"Please." Damon rolled his eyes. "He's all wrapped up in Jeremy these days."

"Don't pretend we're not cute." A man, I presumed to be Stefan said walking up to us with a teasing expression. A boy stood next to him, he looked young, with his lanky build and shaggy brown hair, soft brown eyes.

"Hey." The boy smiled at me. "I'm Jeremy."

I smiled back, "Elena."

Stefan and Damon locked eyes for a moment before sharing equal smiles. Damon turned to me, "'Lena this is my brother Stefan and his boyfriend Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you Jeremy," I smiled at him. "You too Stefan."

"Jer," Damon started. "Why don't you take Elena outside and show her the garden and pool."

Jeremy glanced at Stefan before grabbing my hand and pulling to a door that apparently led to the garden.

"Don't try anything, Elena." Damon whispered to me before I was pulled away. I glanced back at him smiling and nodding.

"So where'd you live?" Jeremy asked as we walked down this pathway apparently leading to the garden.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, "I _live_ in Virginia."

"You should get over that," He started. "All that hope of going back…it's never going to happen. This is your new home; this is your new life."

"No, it isn't." I shook my head. "I'm willing to cooperate until Damon realizes that I'm not what he wants and he'll let me go home."

"That's the thing Elena, being good is exactly what Damon wants – "

"Then I'll be bad!" I cut him off "I have a life! I don't belong here!"

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed back at me. "Elena –"

He took my hand dragging me to a bench in the middle of the garden. I stared at the fountain in front of us as my heart slowly dropped into my stomach.

"If you're bad the only result will be your death…nothing you do will ever get you back home. You can't run because Damon will always find you. Being good get's you cherished, being bad get's you dead. Understand?"

"But why me?" I cried in agony. "I never asked for this! I don't want this!"

"None of us _wanted_ this, Elena." He sighed. "But it's what we've got, and if you make the most of it you can be happy. Damon's a nice guy when he wants to be; this doesn't have to be the end of your life. If you let him he could make you very happy, you just have to give him a chance."

"So what am I supposed to do, huh?" I asked. "Be Damon's little puppy dog for the rest of my life? Never see my family again? I'm supposed to be ok with that?"

"No, you don't piss him off. He eventually trusts you and you get more freedom. The beginning starts off strict but if you're good, some rules go away and some become less harsh. You could live a long fruitful life with him giving you just about anything you want, you _can_ be happy Elena."

"Is that what you have with Stefan?"

His face instantly lit up at the sound of his name, "All that and more, Elena. I love my life."

"How long have you been here?"

"A year and 5 months, best year and 5 months of my life." He smirked. "You'll have that, Elena. I promise."

"Thanks, Jeremy." I sighed. I'd given in to the fact that I'd be here for a while. "Damon said something earlier about me being his newest _submissive_? What is that?"

"Basically you submit to him. He tells you what to wear, eat, what you say in public. He may have you call him Master, or Sir but if he likes you, you might get away with his first name. And eventually the sex, usually it involves heavy BDSM scenarios."

"Control what I eat and say?" I asked bewildered. "BDSM?! He wants to what, tie me up and spank me?"

"Calm down," Jeremy laughed. "It's not that bad, it just takes some getting used to."

I gulped, "How is it between you and Stefan?"

"At first it was really weird; I had never been with a guy before. He took his time with me letting me get used to it but at the same time he was always in control."

"Was it scary? When the sex stuff started?"

"A bit, but like I said he eased me into it. I'm sure Damon will do the same, he really isn't all that bad. And I think he likes you, the way he was smiling at you."

"I don't know if I can do this, Jeremy. I don't think I'm..equipped to handle this type of thing."

"Sure you can, Elena." He smiled softly at me. "I'll help you, you'll be fine. Trust me, you can do this."

"Thanks, Jeremy."

He smirked sideways at me, "You're welcome, Elena. Let's go inside."

* * *

"She seems nice." Stefan commented. "She's got that whole girl next door thing going for her."

"Seems like a priss to me." Enzo contradicted.

Damon rolled his eyes, "She's not prissy, and she's sweet and obedient. She's done everything I told her to with little to no protest and she craves my affection and praise already. That's..rare."

Alaric glanced at him, "Seems like you like her already."

"I do like her. Maybe she's _it_."

"Eww," Enzo muttered. "She's hot but I just don't feel like jumping up and down at the thought of her being around for all of eternity."

Stefan punched him in the arm glaring at him, "Stop it. If you start speaking negatively he'll second guess himself."

"I am right here you know."

"Look all I'm saying is she looks like she's in desperate need of a good time, when she lets loose a little and looks a little less uptight maybe I'll like her."

"I don't need you to like her," Damon smirked. "I'm keeping her either way."

"Arse." Enzo rolled his eyes.

"You love me."

"Whatever," He started. "Just go get your girl before she runs away."

"Will do." He nodded. He started off to the door before looking over his shoulder at Stefan, "Coming?"

"Let's go brother."

* * *

A/N: This is a story I've been thinking about for a while. I have high hopes for this story- my first real dark themes. Just so every knows this story will contain heavy smut with BDSM and D/s themes. It is AU but they are vampires. Not sure where I want to take this but we'll see. Review, Follow and Favorite! Thanks.


	2. Break Free

**.**

 **Our Deadly Sins.**

 _-Break Free-_

* * *

Jeremy and I were walking towards the door we had exited at when I felt this dull ache in my stomach; I was _starving_. I had no idea how long I'd been here, or where I was even. I didn't even remember my last meal.

"Jeremy?"

He glanced at me with raised eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"I'm starving."

Jeremy chuckled, "I could eat too. Let's go see if our Dom's will let us order some pizza."

"You can," A voice called. I looked away from Jeremy to see the Salvatore brothers walking in our direction. Damon half smirked half smiled at me as they arrived next to us.

"C'mon Jer." Stefan said lightly gripping his wrist. "Let's go order."

I was slightly nervous to be alone with Damon but a glance at Jeremy told me to relax.

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist once they were gone, "Do you like Jeremy?"

"Yeah, he's nice." I smiled lightly, "He was telling me about him and Stefan and answered some…questions."

He smirked slightly, "Couldn't wait, huh?" I shrugged back at him.

"Answer me, baby." He demanded softly.

"I was just curious." I whimpered. Was he gonna punish me? I had only been conscious for two hours and I was already in trouble!

"You're not in trouble, sweetheart. I'm just training you."

"Training me?"

He tucked hair behind my ear, stroking his thumb against me cheek. "I'm sure Jeremy told you what a Dom does, yes?"

"Yes." I nodded agreeing.

"Did he tell you my expectations for you as my sub?" He asked me softly still touching me affectionately.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, "No."

"I'll explain all of it to you, I promise. For now, just remember my rules from earlier and these,"

He tapped my nose with a tiny smile, "Answer me when I speak to you, no talking to other Dom's unless I'm with you and you don't do anything without me. Ok?"

"Yes sir." I nodded. I was tired and hungry and just wanted to curl up in bed. In a bold move I laid my head against his chest yawning a bit.

"Tired, baby?" He murmured stroking my head softly.

"Yes,"

He looked down at me kissing my forehead, "Want to go upstairs and sleep?"

I shook my head, "Can I eat first?"

"'Course you can baby. C'mon let's go inside before you freeze while we wait for the pizza." Gripping my hand in his he walked me to the front door and into the kitchen where Jeremy, Stefan and Alaric were.

"You thirsty, butterfly? Want something?" He asked me after I sat down at the table next to Jeremy.

"No thank you."

"Your hair is so long." A voice remarked. I turned around to see a woman with golden skin and a pixie cut smile at me. "Makes me a bit jealous."

I smiled awkwardly but thankfully things never got the chance to get too awkward before Damon spoke up, "Elena this is Rose. Rose meet Elena."

"It's nice to meet you Rose." I smiled up at her.

She tilted her head with a secret smile, "You too, sweetheart."

"Where's Slater, I haven't seen him all night?" Damon asked her.

The pixie haired brunette frowned before answering, "He wasn't feeling too well so I sent him upstairs to rest so I could finish up some business. In fact I should go check on him right now. Goodnight."

"Night," we all chorused back to her. I assumed Slater was her submissive.

I couldn't grasp why just because they're all dominants they had to live here together, in the middle of who knows where. But she had said she was taking him home. What was this house if not a home for all the kidnappers and their victims. Was everyone here an unfortunate kidnapped soul or were some willing submissive participants. I didn't see how I could stay here and not fight for my life but I didn't want to look like that girl, Vicki either- battered, bruised and humiliated.

Jeremy swore I could be happy if I was good and I think I believe him. But this wasn't me, I couldn't be a mindless sex slave, because no matter how much freedom he gave me I would always be just that, a kidnapped play thing.

The weird thing was that when I looked at Stefan and Jeremy they looked content, like they were genuinely honest to goodness in love with each other. That's something I was always wanted, to be head over heels in love with someone, to have someone want nothing more than to love and cherish me forever. But I didn't want it like this; I wanted to be on my terms. I wanted the dating and a long engagement before my dad walked me down the aisle, we'd get married and have babies before we grew old together. I didn't envision this being my life, if I didn't escape I would never get my happily ever after.

"Are you alright Elena?" Jeremy muttered next to me quietly.

I snapped out of my train of thought at the sound of my name being spoken. I smiled warily at him, trying to appear convincing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure you look a little pale and you were frowning at the table."

I glanced at him slightly annoyed. "I'm fine Jeremy, thank you for being concerned though. I'm ok really." He had to know what I was thinking about, the thoughts of terror running through my mind, the thought of never seeing the people I loved again. No matter how in love he was he had to have thought these things once upon a time.

All I knew was that this couldn't be me, I couldn't be Jeremy subservient to some man I didn't know for the rest of my life. I had plans, hopes and dreams and some man with a kink fetish was not going to ruin it for me. I had to think of something.

* * *

"This is our room here. You'll always sleep in here with me unless I tell you otherwise."

I looked around in wonder, "This isn't the room I woke up in."

"That was one of the guest rooms," he studied my face carefully as he watched me observe his room. "It was closer to the living room than my room. I wanted to be able to check on you easily."

His room was beautiful, I had to admit that. His dark brown hard wood floors, his four poster bed with beautiful dark maroon velvet sheets and his gorgeous bathroom that had a claw tub and a gigantic shower. He had a large flatscreen on the wall positioned just right so you'd be able to see if from the bed and the shower. This room was definitely one of luxury.

"What're you thinking about baby?" He questioned.

I glanced up at his face before I answered, God he was beautiful. "Nothing really...I just really like you're room, it's sleek."

"Our room, sweetheart." he corrected with a smile. "You'll be here a lot now. I'm glad you like it because _this_ is your new home."

That sentence rubbed me all the wrong way, the way he emphasized how this is my home was really him making it clear to me that my past was just that, my past. He wanted me to know that I would never be going back to the place I grew up, back to my friends and family who I loved so much.

"Can I ask you something?" I said abruptly. I had to know, even if he got angry and punished me for it. It would eat me alive until I knew.

He smiled gently at me, that beautiful yet smug grin. "Sure you can, love. Fire away."

"Why did you pick me? Out of all the girls in this world why did you take me? There are girls who I'm sure would willingly take my place? So why me? Why pick someone who has no interest in your...lifestyle?" I was rambling now but I was on a roll.

"Don't you want someone experienced, a girl who'd enjoy being your submissive? I'm sure you could find someone to fulfill you needs. I don't get why you picked a small town girl from Virginia who's barely seventeen and who's life has barely begun. I haven't even _lived_ yet!"

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt tear tracks sliding down my neck onto my chest. I felt hysterical because it seemed like everything was over. That I'd never get what I wanted as long as I stayed here. But I valued life I think more than my dreams..I wasn't ready to die and trying to escape would apparently lead to indefinitely.

The tears had grown to full on sobbing when I felt myself being lifted in a pair of very muscled arms. Damon gently laid me on the bed before laying down beside me still holding me tightly to his warm body,

"Elena, sweetheart" he cooed in my ear. "You have to calm down. You're having a panic attack."

He held me there for a while, or at least it felt that way. I cried in his arms uncontrollably for what seemed to be hours. I was crying for my parents and how they must be out of their minds worried for me. I cried for my baby brother because I was his big sister and I was supposed to be there to protect him. I cried for Jenna, I knew she'd be freaking out but would try to remain calm and put on a brave face. Then I cried for my friends, the people that gave me my strength and made me happy. I could picture them all sitting together weeping over me. How could I ever be happy with those thoughts running through my head?

"Elena?" He whispered softly to me stroking my hair. "You ok now, baby? Can you breathe ok?"

I nodded at him while laying my head against his shoulder. I just wanted to sleep, maybe when I woke up this would all be one big crazy dream.

"Here," he said passing me a glass of water. "Drink this slowly and than we're going to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

As I absentmindedly sipped I couldn't help but wonder how any of this was possible. How could there be so many teenagers missing, all stored away in this mansion, yet no one was the wiser to the treachery going on in these walls.

Maybe that was my way out of here, not by running but by exposing the villains who lived here. Let the outside world know exactly what type of people I was kidnapped by. No matter how attached I felt to Damon, for whatever reason, he had to be punished for what he'd done to me and who knows how many other girls.

With the glass on the table Damon scooped me up and laid me at the top of the bed, tucking me in before gently kissing me on the forehead.

"I know there are things you don't understand yet, baby. But everything I've done, I've done for a reason. You'll understand everything soon enough."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off into slumber. The last thing I heard was,

"Goodnight my sweet Elena."

* * *

 **A/N: This story has only been up for a day and it's already gotten over a hundred views which is pretty crazy! I'm glad everyone's enjoying it and I plan on responding to** **each and every review as soon as I have time. I created this story two years ago but I lost interest in writing fan fiction. However I'm starting to feel the way I used to about it so I hope I can push through and deliver. This chapter is shorter than what I'd usually post but instead of waiting to post really long chapters I think I'll do shorter ones but post often as possible. Also I really need a cover so if anyone could help out with that let me know. Thanks for your support. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Sweet Release

.

Our Deadly Sins.

 _-Sweet Release-_

* * *

I could hear murmuring in my ear as I slowly came back to consciousness. It sounded like someone was talking to me, and as I became more awake I realized they were saying my name.

"Elena. Wake up darling." They softly whispered in my ear. That voice, it was gorgeous. Low and seductive while also commanding attention in a sense. It slid across my eardrums like butter and I never wanted them to stop talking.

I whined softly before rolling over onto my back and slowly blinking the sleep away from my eyes. I turned my face and there he was. The adonis with the voice to match. My captor.

Damon smiled teasingly at me, "Finally, you're awake! I thought I'd have to toss cold water on you for a minute."

I didn't smile back and kept silent. I could remember our conversation, or lack there of, from last night. And my sore eyelids accounted for the fact that I'd been heavily crying. I didn't know how I was supposed to be who he wanted me to be, while also just being me. I wanted to do this for him, be his submissive, but I didn't know why. And that scared me more than anything else. How was he changing who I was, when I didn't even know much more than his name?

"Elena," He said, louder than he was when waking me up. "Talk to me sweetheart, tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

I looked at him warily from the corner of my eye before returning my gaze to the comforter. "I'm not thinking about anything."

"Oh c'mon, yes you are. I can see it all over your face. Talk to me."

"Why do you keep doing that?!" I exclaimed hysterically. I knew I shouldn't be yelling at him like that but I couldn't help it. I was angry and I wanted answers.

"Stop acting like you know me because you don't! You don't know anything about-"

"I know _everything_ about you Elena Marie Gilbert," He sneered looking up at me with those eyes. Those piercing, life changing eyes. "Everything you are, I know. Because you're **mine**. The sooner you get used to that the happier you'll be."

"Why, why me?! Pick someone else! I don't want this! I don't want- "

He held his hand up cutting me off, looking at me with stern eyes. "Stop before you say something you'll regret later. Calm down, Elena. Now."

I could hear it in his voice, his dominance. He was in control. I didn't get to say what I was feeling because he didn't _like_ it. This was my life now.

" _Basically you submit to him. He tells you what to wear, eat, what you say in public. He may have you call him Master, or Sir but if he likes you, you might get away with his first name. And eventually the sex, usually it involves heavy BDSM scenarios."_

I could recall Jeremy's words from the night before. This was the new reality, Damon would get what he wanted from me no matter what. He would get my submission, whether I was cooperative or not. He was the master here, so I had to be smarter. I couldn't blow up anymore. I had to be cool and level-headed, buy myself time, earn his trust and stay out of trouble. I had to do this if I wanted to go home and see my mom and dad again, if I wanted to see my little brother Aaron again. They needed me and I wanted to make it back alive, I'd have to bite my tongue and play along. For now.

"You're right," I said. I stood up straighter and looked bashfully up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

He glanced at me suspiciously before responding, "Yes you did, I told you I know you but clearly you didn't believe me.

"You're trying to be smart, trying to trick me. It won't work baby, whatever little plan you're putting together in that big brain of yours. Know why? Because I will always be 5 steps ahead of you. Don't try to test me Elena, you won't like what it results in."

I tilted my head to the side, "I'm not doing anything of the sort. I just don't see the point in fighting with you. I'm clearly not going to win and you're going to get what you want anyway right?"

"Yeah I will," He chuckled softly. "But just because I'm getting what I want, doesn't mean you can't get what you want though. You can be happy Elena."

"What exactly is it you think I want?" I stated challengingly. God I was dumb.

"You want what everyone wants Elena. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure and even a little danger."

I didn't respond for a minuted, letting his words marinate for a moment. "And what do you want Damon?"

"I want a lot of things, butterfly. I want you to get everything you want and more. I want to give you those things, but it's going to take longer if you fight me. I want you to try, for me."

"Try what?"

"To stop fighting it. That pull you feel when I talk to you. The butterflies you get in your stomach when I stroke your hair, or call you baby. The way your body wants to submit to mine, despite your head telling you it's wrong. The way your heart skips a beat when we lock eyes. Don't fight it, embrace it. That's how we'll _both_ get what we want."

"Why are you so sure that's what I want? That I'm feeling those things? What makes you so confident?"

He tilted his head to the side with a small smirk, "Weren't you listening, 'Lena? I _know_ you. I know you better than you know yourself, butterfly. I know how to read you, I can tell what you're thinking when you make certain faces, I can interpret your body language. When you let yourself go you're an open book for me."

"How? We met yesterday?"

"Sure, we met yesterday. Doesn't mean that's the first time I ever saw you," He smiled teasingly. "How'd you think you got here?"

I froze for a moment before my whole body went rigid with fury and shock. "You were **stalking** me?"

I felt hysterical, like my own life wasn't my own. How long had he been watching my every move? How did I never notice him? What exactly was he watching me do and why? Why did he pick me?

"If that's what you want to call it," He shrugged "I prefer to call it observing."

I planned to ask him how long he'd been doing this and how before a thought occurred to me, "Where are we?"

"In our bedroom, sweetheart."

I had to resist rolling my eyes at his patronizing answer, "Not what I meant. I meant geographically, what state are we in?"

"Oh, we're not in the United States."

My heart instantly dropped, "What do you mean we're not in the states?"

"Exactly what I said, butterfly."

"How long was I knocked out for, where you managed to transport me all the way out of the country and I never woke up?"

"About 10 hours give or take," he shrugged casually.

"What did you give me?!" I demanded. I felt violated.

He looked up at me smiling, "What do you mean?"

"Stop patronizing me! You know exactly what I mean! What the hell did you drug me with?"

His face went from gleefully smiling to murderous rage in two seconds flat. He walked around the bed to me, anger visible on his body. I was frozen, unable to move from where I stood. He gathered my body in his arms, wrapping them around me tightly. Not enough to hurt, but tight enough to let me know I wasn't going anywhere. I stood in his arms rigid- I'd pushed him too far.

"I tolerated the interrogation and the attitude this morning because I know you must be scared, and I was trying to to be patient," He started, his tone firm and no nonsense. "But I will not tolerate you raising your voice or cursing at me. Do you understand me, Elena?"

"I just wanted-"

"Do you understand me?" He cut me off.

"Yes, I understand." I said quietly. I gulped down the lump in my throat. I could feel my heart beating against my chest harshly, I was scared. Yesterday he never looked at me like that, he'd only ever been sweet to me, stern yes, but not in a way that really frightened me. I was terrified of what'd he do to me because I'd angered him. I wasn't sure if I could handle being…punished. I shuddered remembering the girl in the living room, Vicki, black and blue and screaming for an once of sweet release. I didn't want to be that girl, I didn't want to feel the pain she must've felt.

"Good," He said softly. I glanced up at him from behind my long lashes, my eyes were watery and I tried my hardest not to break down in front of him..again.

"Elena." He sighed before scooping me up and sitting down on the bed with me in his lap straddling his gorgeous body. "Butterfly, don't cry. You apologized, it's over."

I opened my to answer but instead of words, a loud sob escaped my throat. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. I was so scared.

He stroked my hair as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, "It's okay baby. You're okay." He cooed softly in my ear.

I felt so sick, both physically and mentally. How could I be so terrified of him hurting me, yet also be so comforted by his sweet words and the feeling of his hands on my body. What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

"Good morning, Elena!" Caroline chirped as she came into the dining room. She was so..bubbly. It was both endearing and unnerving. "Morning, Jer."

I smiled politely back at her, "Morning, Caroline." Jeremy murmured the same sentiments back.

We were seated in this grand dining room, with a table big enough to hold a small village. Damon had escorted me to the table before leaving with a quick kiss to my forehead and a whispered, 'I'll be back, behave yourself baby.' Apparently breakfast was served by some kitchen staff. I wasn't exactly sure how they had a kitchen staff who ignored all the horrors that seemed to go on in this mansion. But then again I suppose they might not be there willingly either.

"I love that color on you, Elena! It looks so good with your olive skin tone, you're so lucky you know that? To just have a gorgeous tan all year, I have to sit in the sun for hours to not look like a carton of milk." She rambled this all in one breath.

I glanced at her with wide eyes but before I could respond Damon, Stefan and a man I didn't recognize walked into the dining room.

"Caroline, love. Leave the poor girl alone. You'll frighten her." One of the men chuckled. He had an accent, it was lovely I decided.

"Sorry sir." She smiled up at him rosy cheeks. "I'm just happy to have some fresh meat around here. A new friend."

I guess I didn't get a say if we were going to be friends or not.

Damon walked over to me and sat in the seat next to me on my right smiling. Jeremy sat to my left. He grabbed my hand before softly kissing my knuckles and then rested our combined hands in his lap before looking over at the man and Caroline. "We should set up a playdate, Klaus. I'm sure Caroline would love to take Elena to that shop in town she's always going to."

"That would so much fun, Master Damon!" She squealed before Klaus could even answer. "She'd look so good in this blue dress I saw hanging on a mannequin the other day-"

"Darling," Klaus interrupted her musings with a light chuckle. "I haven't even answered him yet."

"Sorry sir." She repeated, the rosiness in her cheeks returned.

Klaus looked up at Damon with a smirk and a playful roll of his eyes, "I think that'd be lovely. Though I'd have to make sure my sweet wouldn't scare off your pet first."

Caroline pouted prettily looking up at her Dom, "I wouldn't do that."

Everyone at the table chuckled, "Yes you would." Klaus said to her with a grin. "But that's alright darling, I love you anyway."

She smiled endearingly up at him, her eyes practically had stars and hearts in them. "I love you too, sir."

As they briefly embraced I looked down in my lap. It seemed like everywhere I looked, these couples seemed to be truly happy together, despite them all being forced relationships. I couldn't envision myself doing the same, giving up on my family, for a boy. I glanced up at the man still holding my hand in his, he wasn't just any boy I suppose.

My cheeks felt hot though as I thought about what Damon had said. A playdate? What was I a toddler? And Klaus had referred to me as Damon's pet. I felt like a humiliated child. I wasn't sure how much more I could handle mentally this morning.

There were various conversations going on at the table but I paid none of them any mind, staring blankly at the mahogany table covered in fine china and expensive looking silverware.

Damon was absently stroking my knuckles as he chatted with Alaric and a woman who sat across from him. The woman next to Alaric looked to be at least 7 months pregnant. She had warm blue eyes and long chocolate colored hair that rested just below her shoulders in soft waves. Her hands rested on her bump as she conversed with the two. Who was the father? Would she really raise her child in the house of horrors?

Crap.

I glanced up at the woman, only to find her staring back at me with a small knowing smile.

"I'm Jo." She spoke suddenly. Her voice was soothing yet strong, motherly if you will. "Elena right?"

I gulped nervously, "Yeah that's me."

Alaric smiled at me, "Jo's my submissive and my wife. In a couple months we will be parents to twins. We decided to call them Elizabeth and Josette."

"That's great, congratulations." I said with a small grin. It was great, that they seemed to be so in love and happy. I still didn't get how they'd raise a child here, let alone two. But it wasn't my place.

"I can't wait until they come," Jo exclaimed with an exhausted sigh. "I love carrying them, but lord will I be grateful to see my toes again."

We all chuckled at her complaints. "Pregnancy looks good on you though, Jo. You're glowing." Damon complimented.

"Thank you, Master Damon." She said back with a smile. "I still can't wait for it to be over." She admitted.

Just then a small group came into the dining room with trays and arms filled with dishes and the heavenly smell of all my favorite breakfast foods seemed to fill the entire room within seconds.

"Breakfast is served!"

* * *

"Hey," Jeremy said coming up behind me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Want to go hang out by the lake with Caroline, Bonnie, Luke, Olivia and I?"

I didn't really. I wanted to go upstairs and hide under the covers and pretend like this was all one big dream. But that wasn't an option and that beat sitting here on this couch waiting for Damon to be done discussing something with Klaus and three men I learned to be named Kai, Marcel and Elijah. Elijah was Klaus's older brother I also found out.

"Sure, Jeremy." I sighed, my voice mirroring the lack of enthusiasm I felt. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh cheer up, Elena." He laughed bumping his shoulder against mine playfully. "You look like someone killed your puppy."

"Sorry." I wasn't sure what else to say. It felt like someone had killed my puppy.

He glanced at me with a slightly concerned look but he didn't say anything else as we walked to Damon and Stefan, who'd joined the group of men. "Ask permission to come hang out with us and do it politely. Embarrassing your Dom in front of other doms' is not a good idea."

I sneered annoyed at that sentence but I knew I needed to tread carefully, especially after the mornings incidents. So I just nodded my head in agreement to his words.

We walked up to the men who seemed to be in an intense discussion. "Excuse me, Master Damon? Can I go by the lake with Jeremy?"

"A group of us are going sir," Jeremy interjected before he could respond. "We'd love for Elena to join us, and see more of the grounds."

Damon looked at me carefully before smiling and nodding, "Sure you can go. But you stay with Jeremy and mind your manners. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I responded quietly. Every word tasted like acid on my tongue.

"Good girl, have fun baby." He said with that same knowing smile. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Off you go." He nodded toward the door.

Jeremy grabbed my hand and we weaved our way through the crowd of people in the house and to the back door. Outside a small group was waiting for us consisting of Bonnie, Caroline, Luke and Olivia. They all smiled brightly as the two of us walked up to them, I tried my best to muster up the same energy they all seemed to possess.

We walked up a small path in the woods for a few minutes before shortly arriving at a beautiful lake that seemed to be endless. There were picnic benches near by, a fire pit and few other things that made it seem as if this was a hang out spot that was often used by the occupants of the house.

We all sat at one of the tables that overlooked the breathtaking scenery of the lake.

"So Elena," Bonnie started. "How has it been so far? With Master Damon?"

"What kind of question is that? You're asking me how well I've been with the man who kidnapped me, drugged me, dragged me across state lines to a plane that took me to another country, and is currently holding me against my will and calling himself my master. How do you think it's going?!"

She immediately turned red, looking put off by my answer but also appropriately chastised. "That's not what I meant El-"

"Honestly I just don't get this place and how you're all just so accepting of the fact that we're all kidnapped."

"We're not." Liv and Luke said simultaneously looking up at me. "We stay here willingly."

My eyes practically bulged out of my head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would anyone willingly stay here with those…monsters!"

"Elena," Jeremy said grabbing my hand. "Please keep your voice down before you get punished."

"Punished?!" I screeched standing up angrily. "I am 17 years old, I don't need some freaks telling me what I can and cannot say! I am not a child and I am not a pet-"

"Please Elena stop!" Jeremy whispered with a hard tone. "If Master Damon hears you-"

"How could he possibly hear me Jeremy?! And so what if he does, I'm sick and tired of acting like I give a flying fuck about this house and these people and that horrible person who took me away from everyone and everything I've ever loved. Fuck him for taking away my future. Fuck this place, fuck these rules and fuck my master!"

"Oh really?" A soft voice said coming out of the shadows. "Fuck your master? And here I thought you were making progress."

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of it's cavity with how hard it was pumping at the sight of my dominant leaning across a tree with his eyes straight on me. Eyes that were blank but I knew better. He was furious with me. And I had never been so terrified in my life.

"Come with me baby," he said softly but demandingly as he held his hand out to me. "Time to go upstairs."

I glanced at the others and they all stared wide eyed at me. Jeremy looked so sad as he gazed up at me, like he knew. Like he knew that the minute I left them Damon would bring hell on earth to me for disrespecting his rules.

"Elena." He said harshly, his eyes going cold. "Let's. Go. Now."

Swallowing the lump in my throat I walked over to him with watery eyes and placed my small hand in his big one. He squeezed it tightly and then started off back towards the house pulling me along with him.

The walk back to the house and up to our room were a blur. All I could think about was how stupid I had been to disobey him when he could easily hurt me. I was scared of ending up like the girl I'd seen last night. Battered and broken, crying and screaming for help…for mercy. Would my punishment be like that? Me bleeding and in pain wishing for sweet relief. I hoped maybe he would take it easy on me. But my mind told me not to get my hopes up and prepare myself for the worst pain I'd ever felt.

"Look at me butterfly."

I glanced up into those beautiful unpredictable eyes, "Yes sir?"

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to me before we discuss your punishment?"

"I'm sorry sir," tears were already sliding down my face in anticipation. "I was just really angry and I said things I didn't mean. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can forgive you baby." He said coming over next to me on the bed and grabbing my hand. "You are so important to me and you don't even know it. I don't plan on letting you go, so I know I'm going to have to be patient with you while you get used to being with me."

I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe.

"But I still have to correct your poor behavior so that you won't repeat it."

Or not.

Fuck.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Holy crap where do I begin with my apologies?! I'm so sorry for abandoning this story and it's readers for so long. Over a year has gone by and I am truly sorry for that but as long as it takes I'm going to try and finish this story. I've gone back to the first two chapters and corrected some errors and small details so you might want to read it all to refresh. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it. See you next post :)


End file.
